


Until They Fit Together (Move the Pieces All Around)

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Not incredibly graphic though, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: They have to confront their feelings eventually.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe (Background), Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Until They Fit Together (Move the Pieces All Around)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo id like to thank the entire Scogan Discord Server for supporting me while writing this, yall are iconic and id die for each and every one of u <3
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy this piece i wrote for a tumblr prompt that was basically "Scogan angst turned fluff" anon, i hope that ur bad week got better <3

Logan is used to bleeding out. In a very strange, very screwed up way, it's kind of his “thing.” Dive headfirst into battle, protect the idiots, heal, rinse, repeat. It's not a healthy system, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it works. That's all it needs to do.    
  
Scott doesn’t get that, though. After nearly every mission, Scott gives him a sour look and tenses up at the sight of whatever bloody wound is healing itself. Logan hates that look, because he knows all the thoughts behind it. But they both know what would happen if things really got down to the wire, and now… Well, now Logan would do anything to get that look from Scott again. 

Because Logan had used his system, had gone through the motions, and as he laid on that cold metal, barely conscious as his body reconstructed itself, he could only think of Scott Summers and that sad, sour pinch of his lips, curve of his brow, the way he would cross his arms over his chest. His mind was filled with the sound of Scott’s labored breathing, his agonized whispers of reassurances, either to himself or Logan, neither were sure.    
  


But they were alone. Alone in that cold, metal room. A detonator bomb counting down. Logan too destroyed to heal quickly, Scott bleeding out. Maybe it was over for them. Maybe this was the end.

Logan had always hoped the end would include a kiss, maybe a confession, and if he were really lucky, running off into the sunset with the one he had longed for for so many years. 

It seemed that wasn’t his luck. 

The hardest part was knowing that he would walk out of this, traumatized and a little worse for wear, but he’d make it. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he always made it. But Scott… Logan would make it and never get to disobey another of that man’s orders again. He’d make it and never share another beer with Scott again. He’d make it and never get to see Scott smile ever again. 

He ached for just another moment, for just another chance. He’d do anything for that. 

Logan can hear Scott’s whispers going quieter. Logan listens as the sound of Scott’s heart goes fainter and fainter with every passing beat. He wishes he could hold Scott through those final moments, so that the man doesn’t have to face the darkness alone. Logan’s been there too many times, and he’d never wish that on Scott Summers. No matter how many times they argued and fought and yelled, he could never go there. Never. 

The cold seeps in, grabs him in a way that he’d never felt before, and he knows the detonator time is almost up. He still aches and hurts in so many ways, but he’s healed enough to raise his head and look across the room at Scott. 

It’s an ugly sight. 

Logan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Scott that bad off before, what with the way his uniform is clinging to him only in scraps, his chest bleeding and ripped open in ways that Logan didn’t know  _ could  _ happen to a person. He realizes Scott’s visor is missing. The man’s eyes are screwed up tight, his face lifted to the ceiling, his lips moving as the breath in his chest becomes harder and harder to keep. 

Logan glances at the detonator. Forty seconds _.  _ He feels sick. 

He wants to  _ say something.  _ But he can’t. Not yet. Maybe it won’t be soon enough by the time he can. He thinks it instead. He thinks of the words he wishes he could share like a mantra, like it might save them both. Logan only wants to save Scott. He blames himself, his system, for letting himself get too comfortable. 

The detanor has thirty seconds left. 

Logan wants to scream at Scott, ask him why he did that, why he threw himself into danger, but he fears the answer. Or maybe he already knows it. He hopes that Scott regrets it, because Logan knows he’s not worth it. He knows the kind of man he is.    
  
Scott opens his mouth wide and gives a great, heaving sob. He rasps out Logan’s name as if it’s a prayer. Logan regrets so much in that moment. 

There’s only twenty seconds to go. Their time together is almost up. Logan wonders what Scott’s lips would taste like. 

The Wolverine realizes his body has healed enough to say something to bring the man that he loves comfort. He doesn’t know what to say, so he goes with the only thought in his head.

“Scott, I love-” 

At ten seconds a hole is ripped into the wall of the facility, a huge chunk of metal just ripped out of there like it took no effort at all. A puff of blue smoke appears in front of him, and suddenly Logan is angry. 

“ _ Get Scott,”  _ he growls. He would live no matter what, but he’s not sure what he’d do with himself without Scott. 

Kurt doesn’t waste any time. Two puffs later, and Logan knows that at least Scott made it. At least Scott is safe. For now, that’s all that matters. 

When the detonator hits zero, Logan looks forward to seeing Scott again. Maybe things could be different this time. Maybe… 

The blast goes off, and yet he feels nothing. He hears nothing. But he sees it happen all around him, the debris and the fire, the force of it all is absolutely incredible to watch from the inside. He realizes exactly what has happened to him, and he starts to grin in relief and joy, he should have more faith in his teammates. 

~*~  
  


Scott wakes up slowly, his brain feeling like it was covered in a fog. Everything around him felt like liquid, slow and thick and suffocating. There is noise, but it’s muffled and he has no idea what’s making it. He’s groggy, nothing makes sense, and all he knows is that he needs Logan. He needs to know if the other man is okay. He needs to hear his voice and hold him, feel that he is  _ real  _ and that everything is okay. 

Right now, nothing feels okay. The longer his brain keeps working, trying to sort out the fuzzy chaos around him, the more that starts to come back to him. 

The cold, the fear, the knowledge that death was  _ so so close…  _ Logan, across the room, stuck. That alone was a torture worse than anything else that could’ve happened. And at this time, lying in a room so bright it causes a headache, swirls of figures dizzyingly moving around him, unsure of anything and everything, Scott wants Logan. 

He realizes that he has only ever wanted Logan. 

A soothing hand brushes through his hair from out of nowhere, and a vaguely familiar face is close to his own. There are so many people all around him, and he listens as closely as he can to whoever is speaking to him. 

“...over soo…. all… soon…”

The face above his own is so sad, so worried, and as the darkness starts to overtake Scott again, he manages to croak out a broken, desperate, “ _ Logan.”  _

~*~

Scott isn’t sure when the next time he wakes up is, he just knows that  _ everything  _ hurts. Things don’t feel like they’re underwater anymore, but he’s still confused and scared. He’s still thinking about Logan. 

Then he realizes his eyes are taped shut, and there's a soft blindfold wrapped tightly around his face. In all honesty, it's a wise precaution, but he still wishes he could see. Instead, he settles on using his other senses. He’s lying in one of the infirmary beds, it's a surface he recognizes far too easily from far too many times being left injured and on bedrest. He can also smell the strong scent of antiseptic and too-clean sheets. There’s an IV stuck uncomfortably in his arm, and oxygen tubes shoved up his nostrils. 

It's overall extremely uncomfortable.

It makes sense, though, considering what he just came out of. The memories of what had landed him in this position are vague and painful, so he tries not to think too hard about it, but he begins to fear the worst for Logan. What if the other man didn’t make it out? What if he’s wandering around the middle of nowhere, unable to reach them? What if he was  _ kidnapped?  _

The panic begins to rush in at those thoughts, and he winces as the heart monitor he is attached to starts to lose it as well. He turns his to the side and tries to move his hands to cover his ears, giving a soft gasp of pain when he moves too fast. 

Scott hears people, then, voices raised and confused as they run towards him, he can hear their shoes squeeking on the floor as they realize he’s awake, but Scott doesn’t care. All he needs is to know that Logan is okay, that he’s here and  _ safe.  _

A delicate hand grabs his chin, forcing his face to stay still and facing upwards, while he hears a couple others messing with the equipment around him. He struggles and fights around whoever is now holding down his shoulders and ankles, he knows that he probably sounds like a dying goat, what with his ragged breathing and short, desperate gasps as he tries to articulate that he  _ needs  _ Logan.

“Hank-” he hears Jean say urgently, and the other mutant responds quickly.

“I know, just enough to knock him out again.”

But then… Then Scott hears everything he needs to know, and he wants cry with relief, because Logan grits out from where he’s holding down Scott’s ankles, “ _ God,  _ Slim, ya’d think the world was endin’.” 

Scott froze in that moment, sunk down against the bed slowly and allowed himself to relax. Everything around him went still as well, but Scott didn’t much care. He’d gotten enough of an answer for now, now he could rest peacefully and let his friends do whatever it is they need to do. 

“Logan…” he hears Ororo say hesitantly, just before Scott falls back into darkness. 

“What?” Logan growls, but he sounds like he’s on edge.

“You calmed him down,” she says, confident now. 

“Nah, just happened to speak when the drugs hit ‘im,” Logan replies gruffly. There’s a new element to his tone, it’s fond and wistful, and Scott holds it dear to him as he goes back into a drug induced sleep. 

~*~  
  


Scott had been in a drug induced coma for days, and Logan never once left that room for more than half an hour. He couldn’t get the sight of Scott, ripped open like an orange and facing death like a soldier, outta his head. In all honesty, Logan wasn’t sure he wanted it gone. He needs that image to serve as a reminder for why he does what he does. 

Seeing him laying in that bed though, white as death and sweaty with fever, Logan knew that it’d be impossible for them to go back to their old lives. The ones where they danced around each other and sent scathing remarks to one another during training. The ones where Scott spent hours alone in his office each night and Logan pretended like he didn’t sit just around the corner until he was sure Scott had gone to his room for the night. The ones where Logan would pretend like he didn’t see Scott watching him as he worked on the bike or went for a swim.

Those lives were gone now, because Logan was going to have a long, hard talk with that dumbass about their feelings and other very embarrassing things. Maybe if he was lucky they’d get to have it over a beer. Probably not, though Scott definitely deserved one after going through all of that. 

During his time watching over Scott’s unconscious body, Jean would bring him food, and Ororo would play cards with him if he got antsy enough. Kurt brought him fresh clothes and would promise to take over watch while Logan took a shower, and Hank explained everything he did in excruciating detail, mostly to calm Logan’s nerves more than anything else; Logan still insisted that he didn’t need to know the meaning of anything that Hank said. He still made a mental reminder to thank Hank once this shit storm was over. 

The whole thing gave him more than enough time to consider Scott and examine their relationship. It was surreal for Logan, to know that he had sacrificed so much for Scott already, and would continue to do so as long as he lived.

Logan huffs and glances over at Scott in that infirmary bed, ugly and wrecked in every way possible, and knows deep down in his heart that he’s in love with that man right there, even if he’s not quite ready to say that outloud. Sometimes he wonders why he had to fall in love with such a stupid man, but then he remembers some of the other people he’s been with and thinks that maybe he just has a type. 

  
  


He watches Scott’s head fall bit to the side in his sleep, and its crazy how he’s still so fuckin’ gorgoeus, and thinks that maybe it’s just Scott. Maybe it’s always just been Scott Summers. 

  
  


A few days after the fiasco where Scott woke up briefly, Hank mentions that it’d be best to go ahead and start bringing Scott out of it, and Logan is weirdly nervous. Their dynamic is now completely changed, completely new, and he isn’t sure if he could handle it, but he sure as hell would try. 

“In case he starts freaking out again,” Jean says to him once, “Just talk to him.”

Logan rolls his eyes, “That was just coincidence, Jeannie.” 

Her gaze is dark and burning, lips pursed like she does when she gets particularly frustrated, “No, it wasn’t.” 

Logan just glares at her in return. 

Scott starts to wake up only a few hours later, but everything he does or says is completely incomprehensible; Logan is just glad that he’s not trying to move around this time and dislodge stitches and tubing. 

Logan stays by his bedside the whole time, holds his hand tightly in his own, rubs his thumb soothingly over Scott’s skin, rough from years of fighting and mechanics. He whispers soothing nothings to the man as he slowly starts to come out of it, ignoring the pointed looks from Jean and Ororo. He could make fun of those two plenty himself if he so wished, but for now he let them have their fun. 

What matters right now is Scott. 

His head moves from side to side, slightly at first, then jerky and panicked. Logan is quick to speak reassurances to him, and Scott visibly calms down. The injured man tries to speak, but his throat and vocal chords are still nowhere near that point yet, and Logan manages to get him quiet before he accidentally causes even more issues. 

“I’ve got ya, Scott,” Logan whispers, “We’re both at the Institute, and we’re both okay. We made it outta there just fine, alright?” 

He can’t help but to glance over at Jean, trying to see if she’s anywhere in Scott’s mind, but with the way Ororo is looking at Jean it seems the telepath might be in her girlfriend’s head instead. It makes sense, that seems to be Jean’s go-to place these days anyways. It satisfies Logan that she’s not anywhere near Scott, he can more than admit that he wants the man all to himself. 

Logan resolves to look after Scott all through his healing process, he’d be whatever the leader of the X-Men needs him to be, because Scott deserves at least that much from him. 

Scott falls back into a fitful sleep all on his own accord, and Logan doesn’t even stop looking at his restless face for a second when he asks Hank, “What do I need to do?” 

~*~  


For the next few days, Logan is in charge of getting Scott to keep down food and fluids. He makes sure Scott doesn’t get too hot or cold, that his pillow isn’t gonna give him a crick in his neck, and just generally keeps him comfortable so that he doesn’t ruin all the progress made while unconscious. It's funny, in a way, coaxing a delirious Scott to suck on an ice cube when the man clearly just wants another bite of soup. Logan makes Scott work for it, teasing him gently and slowly helping the man get better with soft techniques and words. 

Once they’d officially brought Scott out of the coma, Hank and Jean had cut off the bandages and gave him back his glasses, it would make things easier on everyone, but especially Scott. In just the first couple of days, Scott is able to whisper without straining his voice, but only after getting the okay from Hank. Nonetheless, Logan is impressed by Scott’s perseverance and determination.

For what it’s worth, Logan thinks that he makes a great bedside nurse, even if Scott is completely incoherent the whole time and probably won't remember any of it. Today in particular is a good day, though, because Scott is refusing to sleep and keeps trying to escape his bed, like he’s got some of his old fire in him again. Or maybe it’s just plain stupidity. 

“Scott, if ya don’t stop fidgetin’ right now, I’ll make Hank put more drugs in you,” Logan says, all bark and no bite. 

Scott just pouts at Logan, but he does stop, “Logan… There’s work…”   
  


Logan rolls his eyes, “There’ll be time for work  _ after  _ ya get better. Human bodies aren’t meant to do that, ya know.”

“Humans work all the time though…?” Scott frowns, looking at Logan quizzically. 

“That’s not what I meant and ya know it, Slim,” Logan says, “Now don’t be cheeky, and maybe I’ll let you have more than just the broth today.” 

He sighs and follows Logan’s instructions once again, the both of them falling into a comfortable silence that they’re both used to by now. Logan wants to ask Scott so many questions, but at the same time he doesn’t want to push Scott too far so early on. Scott hadn’t said anything at all regarding the failed mission, and Logan is all too aware of how Scott likes to internalize failure. 

He brings another spoonful of chicken broth to Scott’s lips, watches as his pretty mouth drinks it down, and is secretly glad that Scott’s arms are still too sore to eat on his own. Maybe it’s weird, but there’s something primally satisfying about taking care of Scott in this way. Like… Like he’s earning he’s proving himself as a worthy protector and mate simply by nursing this man back to health. Logan knows that he’s more than proven himself to be a good lover, but this is different, and he loves it. 

“Yer doin’ just fine, Scotty,” Logan soothes when Scott refuses another sip, his head leaning against the pillow defeated, clearly out of energy.

Scott didn’t say anything at first, just laid there looking all pitiful, and Logan really really wanted to kiss him. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Scott finally asks, not even turning his head to look at Logan, but the older mutant had an idea that Scott was looking right at him behind those red glasses. 

“I do a lot of things, yer gonna have to get specific.”

“Why… Why do you keep throwing yourself into danger?” Scott clarifies, and he sounds so tired and scared that it breaks Logan’s heart a little. 

He runs big fingers through Scott’s hair, trying to soothe him, but they're both on edge now, “Because I can take it, Scott. I can take whatever the bad guys throw at me and still come outta it just fine. That’s part of what makes me a good asset, I can play whatever part you and Chuck need me to in yer plans and I’ll always come outta it alive.” 

Scott finally turns his chin to look at Logan, tears slipping out from under his glasses, lips quivering like he’s been tortured for years, “But you don’t have to.”

“‘Course I do. If I don't, who else will?”

Scott balls his fists, the visible frustration kind of shocking, “Because you… you shouldn’t have to feel pain to feel like you have worth.” 

“Scott-” Logan tries, but this man isn’t having any of it.

“I can’t stand to see you get hurt when you don’t have to.” 

And now Logan’s blood is boiling, because that means Scott Summers saw him doing  _ his job  _ and got in the way  _ on purpose.  _ Logan wanted to beat this man long and good until he realized how fucking stupid of a decision that was, but seeing as how Scott was still very much in a the recovery process from having the inside of his chest cavity exposed to the world, that wouldn’t be very productive. The rage overtakes him, and before he knows it, he’s slamming Scott down flat against his bed. 

“I CAN’T  _ BELIEVE YOU _ , SCOTT SUMMERS!”   
  
Then, on a whim, he grabs each of Scott’s wrists and holds them back against the bed. He straddles himself over Scott’s body and gets right up in his face, knows how  _ angry  _ he must look with his lips pulled back and sharp teeth bared, nearly nose to nose with Scott. 

“ _ I  _ CAN TAKE IT!  _ I  _ CAN LIVE! YOU  _ CAN’T. YOU WILL DIE.”  _

Scott swallows thickly, “It’s worth it to save you.”   
  
_“DON’T YOU GET IT, SCOTT!?_ ” His voice is hoarse, tears threaten to spill over the edges of his eyes, and his face is red hot, “I… I can’t do this without you. I will always make it, but _I can’t keep going without you.”_

For so many years Logan had kept it all to himself, had completely internalized every thought and feeling he had had for Scott Summers, and now… Now it had all come out, now Scott knew everything, and Logan didn’t regret a thing. 

Scott’s face is so close to his that Logan can almost see Scott’s eyes through the quartz and it’s crazy how much he wants to be this close to Scott all the time. 

Scott opens his mouth, probably to say something stupid, but Logan lets go of his wrists and grabs the sides of Scott’s ace instead, he holds him still as he closes his mouth over Scott’s and they both melt into it. They savor the taste of each other, the way that their mouths slot so perfectly together, in that moment everything is understood. In that moment they know exactly what the other is feeling.   
  
They break apart, breathing hard and still staring into each other’s eye. 

“Logan…” Scott whispers.   
  
  
  
“Please,” the other man almost sobs, “Scott, just-”  
  
  
  
“Logan, I think I’m in love with you.”  
  


_  
Oh.  _

Logan kisses Scott again,  _ hard,  _ and when he pulls back he knows he wants to see that dazed look on Scott’s face much more often. 

Logan grins, relieved and lovely, “I think I’m in love with ya too, Scott.” 

They kiss again, and everything feels so much better. Maybe this is what a promise of  _ forever  _ feels like. 

~*~   
  


Weeks later, they’re curled up in bed together, sharing nothing more than soft kisses with each other. Scott curled up right against Logan's chest, just as he should be. Logan is safe and secure, and Scott is nearly completely healed. They’re together, a single unit, just as they should be. 

  
  


Scott knows that Logan will always do what he feels is his duty, and Scott will always feel a pain of his own everytime Logan gets hurt, but now they’ve come to an understanding. Their love will keep them safe, their love will protect them both, and it’s warm and secure and unbreakable.

Logan presses his lips against Scott’s neck, and thinks about how there will definitely be more fights in the future, how there will be more disagreements and anger and fear of loss, but it’ll be different. It will be so much  _ more  _ while also being  _ less  _ of a threat. It’s weird to think about, and he’s not sure how he feels about it yet, but damn is he willing to try. 

He glances up and down Scott’s body appreciatively. Yeah, he’ll always try. 

Scott cuddles tighter against him and sighs happily, not quite asleep, but definitely not awake either. 

“Mmm, Lo’?” Scott asks, voice groggy and muffled from where it’s resting on Logan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Slim?”

“I love you,” he whispers, feels like he can’t say it enough. He could never say it enough.   
  
  
  
“I love you too,” Logan says, and it’s free and real and it’s  _ them.  _

They sleep the rest of the evening away, nothing but two lovers enjoying each other and soaking in the love each has to give. It’s everything they ever wanted. Their future isn’t so daunting now, because now there’s this. Now they have this. 

Logan kisses Scott again, and they both feel the same thing. This might just be forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> join the Scogan Discord Server <3 https://discord.gg/d4n7MtT 
> 
> u can follow me on tumblr: @sidedishoffanart


End file.
